barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus
'''Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on VHS and DVD on May 16, 2000.''' Plot When Emily announces that she can't attend Saturday's circus because of her family's vacation, Barney and the children put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children preform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) Song List # Barney Theme Song # The Animal Fair # Puttin' On A Show # When the Circus Comes to Town # The Marching Song # The Rainbow Song # Laugh With Me! # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Brushing My Teeth # The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Me and My Teddy # When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) # I Love You Music Director * Bob Singleton Trivia *This video marks: **The last Barney video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director. **The first Barney video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is not being voiced by Bob West. Instead, he is voiced by Duncan Brannan, and Tim Dever. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first Barney video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. **The only time Emily and Kristen appear together. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *This video was filmed from August 9-20, 1999. *Kristen returned in this video after being absent for almost a year since the video Barney's Night Before Christmas. *The title card only calls this video "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also the second time he portrayed a character since Barney Live! In New York City. However, he was briefly seen as a mime in What a World We Share. *The lyrics to "Me and My Teddy": "You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a shark!" wasn't used to make the song short, most likely in an attempt to save time. Film Schedule Barney Call Sheet August 1999 b.jpg|Call Sheet (08/12/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 c.jpg|Call Sheet (08/13/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 a.jpg|Call Sheet (08/17/1999) Gallery File:Scan41.jpg|First Release File:Image.jpeg|Bonus CD with DVD File:Sdsdxss.jpeg|Back Cover File:Scan40.jpg|Final Release Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:2000